Conductive epoxy provides many advantages in bonding different layers of an electrical apparatus. For example, print or other liquid dispensing techniques can dispense the epoxy, allowing for larger scale or quicker preparation in bonding two structures together, while creating electrical connections. Many epoxies retain some elasticity after curing, offering advantages for flexible circuit substrates.
Flexible interconnects often take the form of metalized pads serving as a bond point for the conductive epoxy. These pads are flat metal areas on each of the surfaces undergoing bonding. The amount of conductive epoxy used often represents a failure point in creating a robust electrical connection. If too little epoxy is used, the connection tends to fail during thermal cycling. The epoxy typically separates from one or the other surface to which it is attempting to bond. If too much epoxy is used, the epoxy squeezes out beyond the intended conductive surfaces and may cause electrical shorts to other conductive surfaces.